Laid
by YinGYang1
Summary: What do you want for your birthday, Riku?" "As wrong as it may sound, I.....I wanna get laid." Riku's POV. RikuSora yaoi. M for language and sexually explicit situations. Don't like, don't read. R & R please! :3
1. Chapter 1

**_Laid_**

YinGYang1

* * *

_Chapter 1_

--

It was just supposed to be a one-time thing. I just wanted to do it and be done with it. And it had started out that way, surely. But of course, things can never be that simple.

I was newly out of high school and wanted to have some fun. Despite what everyone thought, I had never actually had sex with anyone. I had had a few girlfriends, but none lasted more than a couple of weeks and most lasting only a week or less.

Looking back, I know that this could only be because I had no interest in dating women. I could never say anything about this to anyone, though, because all but a select few in my school and no one at home would even acknowledge that men _could_ like men – or that women _could_ like women, for that matter. Only a few in the whole damn school could even stand to say the word "gay" without cringing in disgust.

I was lucky enough to have one such person as my best friend, but we really couldn't talk about homosexuality _in general_, let alone as it pertained to our lives, for fear that someone might overhear our conversation and report it to either the teachers or our parents. Intolerance was a gross understatement. I had my suspicions about Axel, my best friend, being into men, but I never felt like we had enough privacy to talk to him about any of it.

So when graduation came and went, and I moved to a dorm in a town 700 miles away, I couldn't help but feel relieved. Axel decided on a college in a town about 50 miles from where I went to school, but we rarely saw each other, save for the special trip we made every month or so to see each other. One such trip fell on my birthday weekend.

By then, we had been in college for a whole semester and a half. I had done a lot of reflecting during that time, and decided that enough was enough. I couldn't help it that I liked men and not women. I couldn't help that I didn't want to remain a virgin all my life. I couldn't help that I abhorred the idea of sex with a woman and would practically gag whenever the notion was mentioned in reference to me.

I decided that enough was enough and I wasn't going to hide any longer. "So, what do you wanna do for your birthday? The usual dinner and a movie?" Axel asked me over the phone on the Wednesday before the big weekend. I heaved a big sigh.

"Well, I know what I _wanna_ do, but…" I trailed off, having a last-minute struggle with myself over whether or not I should say what's on my mind. "There's something I've gotta tell you, Ax," I said despairingly.

"Oooh, let me guess! You've got a crush on someone!" he said. I rolled my eyes although I knew he couldn't see it.

"No. Look, I just have to say it before I chicken out, okay?" I said.

"Aww, you're no fun," commented the redhead, although I was sure he was smiling on the other end. Ignoring his complaint, I kept going.

"I-I think I'm gay, Ax." There was a moment of silence before I heard peels of laughter. "I'm serious!"

Calming down enough to speak, the redhead replied, "I know, I'm sorry. It's just that it's about fucking time, Riku!" I blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean? What's 'about time'?" I asked.

"Riku, Riku, Riku. We've known each other for how long now? Since _birth_ practically? You don't have to tell me everything I know about you, you know. I have my ways of finding things out even if you don't want me to."

"You mean you knew!? What the fuck, Axel! Why didn't you say anything? You could've saved me a lot of anxiety, you know!" I yelled into the receiver, only to be met with more laughter.

"I said nothing for the same reasons you said nothing. By the way, while we're on the topic, I am too." I was speechless. I couldn't string two words together to form an intelligible sentence to save my life.

"Wha? But you…I mean, I…I mean I knew…you mean…WHAT!?" I sputtered as this information sunk in.

"Woah, one thing at a time, Ri. Anyway, now that we've got all that out in the open, what do you wanna do for your birthday?" he chuckled.

I sputtered for another few moments before I regained my wits and remembered what it was that I wanted so badly. "As wrong as it may sound, I . . . . . I wanna get laid."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for chapter 2! This will be a 4-part fic.

R & R please! :3

YinGYang1


	2. Chapter 2

_**Laid**_

YinGYang1

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

I checked my watch for what must've been the billionth time that afternoon. _Axel's late._

I sighed and decided to at least stop pacing and sit down on the one comfy chair in my dorm. I did so, but couldn't sit still, so I got up and went to the bathroom to check my appearance again.

I wore a black and white striped shirt that buttoned down the front and a non-descript pair of jeans. I left the shirt open with a black undershirt underneath in order to show my collarbone and my neck. I had tied my long hair back into a ponytail and tied a bit of black cord around my neck, as a sort of choker.

Despite my feminine hairstyle, I didn't doubt that I could pass as a guy, especially given where we were going. I heard the doorbell ring and gave myself a quick once-over before going to answer it. "It's about fucking time!" I said, seeing my redheaded friend on the porch as I opened the door.

"Well, _excuse_ me for getting caught in traffic. It's only a Saturday evening when _everyone_ is on the road," he said, smirking as usual. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I said, taking a deep breath and closing the door behind me.

"Relax, man. You'll be fine. These guys are pros and can teach you anything you want to know about sex. Did you do the research I told you to do?" said the redhead, putting his hand on my shoulder as we walked to his car.

I suddenly felt by cheeks burning and nodded. "If you can even call it research," I muttered. Axel gave a low whistle as we climbed into his car.

"Not many guys I know would have the nerve to do it, let alone admit it. Props, man," he said.

I rolled my eyes, closing my door and snapping on my seatbelt. "It's just porn. It's not like I'm not going to hell for this anyways," I said, resting my elbow against the door and my face on my palm.

The redhead glanced at me worriedly as he started the engine. I knew he wouldn't say anything; he knew me too well. As daring as I was in some people's eyes for acting on my "gay feelings," I just couldn't fight the feeling that I was doing something wrong.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I spoke up. "So what's this place called again?" I asked.

"Oh, it doesn't really have much of a name. Its cover name is Holly's Spa, but that's just the old sign that was there from the building's previous owner," Axel said, speeding through a yellow light.

"Oh. And you heard about this place how?" I inquired. A smirk lit up my friend's face.

"My boyfriend works there. You'll probably see him tonight."

"Boyfriend? You never told me you had a boyfriend! Since when?"

"Since a year ago. It'll be our anniversary next month." I gawked at my friend in shock.

"Anything else I should know that you haven't told me yet?" I asked, raising a brow and crossing my arms over my chest. But he ignored me and turned into a parking lot.

"We're here!" he said, pulling into a parking space. Sure enough, there was a neon sign reading "Holly's Spa" in bright green and pink letters on a building only fifty feet away. Suddenly, I noticed I was shaking, although from apprehension or anticipation, I couldn't tell.

"Hey, Ax?" I said, making my friend pause half-way between being in the car and being out. He turned back to me and waited. "I don't think I can do this."

-

I'm sorry if this took a little longer than expected. I will do my best to update about a week after the last chapter was posted so that there's a balance between getting hits/views and not waiting a super long time so that all my wonderful readers forget about me!

I have already written this entire fic out; I just don't want to post it all at once. So please bear with me and my cliffies, lol. Again, it will be a 4-part fic.

Thanks again to my readers and reviewers! Love ya! :3

R & R plz!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Laid**_

YinGYang1

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3

-

After several fruitless attempts at persuading me, Axel finally grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the car. I surprised myself by just how little I resisted. "You were the one who wanted to do this in the first place. I'm not gonna let you chicken out now," he said, dragging me towards the building.

I sighed. "I guess I just can't believe it. I mean, I'm gonna finally do it. After all this time, I finally get to say I'm not a virgin anymore!" I said.

"I sure hope that's not your only reason for doing this." Before I could respond, however, Axel turned me around and gave me a push so that I stumbled through the door of Holly's Spa. Regaining my footing, I glanced around me. There was only one person in what appeared to be the lobby; he was writing in a book, but paused and looked up when I stumbled through the entry way.

Our eyes met and I couldn't look away. Everything else seemed to fade away as we looked each other up and down. He was dressed as casually as I was, with a pair of tight-fitting jeans and a dark blue undershirt with an open, black button-down top thrown over his tan shoulders.

His body was lean and his brown hair was arranged in gravity-defying spikes. Yet there was something about this man's bright blue eyes that I found so alluring that I just couldn't look away. We held each other's gaze silently until a shrill voice broke through our trance and brought us back to reality.

"Roxie!" Axel suddenly lunged into view and towards a blonde man who I didn't even notice had entered the room. He looked a lot like the brunette in the room, except that this one was blonde and had his spiky hair arranged a little differently.

"Not while I'm working Axel!" said the blonde irately, effortlessly kicking my friend in the stomach before the redhead could glomp him. Axel clenched his stomach.

"Nice to see you too, Roxie," he said in a strained voice. The blonde merely rolled his eyes, groaning in frustration.

"Whatever," said 'Roxie,' walking away into some back room. Axel called out weakly and followed. A chuckle reminded me that there was someone else in the room.

"Sorry about that. How can I help you?" said the brunette, smirking slightly. I blinked once and remembered what I was here for. I opened my mouth to speak, but was beaten to it by my friend, who had already returned.

"He wants to get laid. Why else would he be here, Sora?"

_Sora. That's his name._

Sora rolled his eyes at Axel and invited me to have a seat on the other side of the desk he was sitting at. He closed the book he had been writing in and put it aside. He took a clipboard and a sheet of paper out from a drawer. "For all of our new clients, we like to ask a few questions about what you want in your experience here. This way, we can match you up with someone who can give you what you want, and by keeping that info on file, we won't have to ask you each time you come in."

"For privacy's sake, we only ask your first name. Likewise, for safety's sake, we ask about STIs. None of our guys here have any STIs, and we'd like to keep it that way. So far so good?" Sora asked. I nodded.

"My name's Riku, I have no STIs, and beyond that, I don't see the point of any of those questions. I already know exactly what I want."

Sora raised a brow slightly. "I understand, but--" I stood up and leaned over towards him, placing a finger just inches away from his lips, effectively silencing him.

"Maybe 'who' would be a better term to use. I know exactly _who_ I want," I said.

"And that is?" Sora asked eyes darting down to my lips and back up to my eyes in a motion so quick that I would have missed it, had I blinked. His lips were parted just slightly, and I could feel his hot breath becoming a bit labored against my finger, still hovering only inches away.

I smirked devilishly and moved my finger from his lips to underneath his chin. "You."

* * *

I know it's short, but I promise the next and final chapter will be longer. Like, twice as long. I'll update in about a week, but in the meantime, R & R kay?

Also, thanks so much to those who have R & R-ed already. Love you guys! X3


	4. Chapter 4

ZOMFG, I'm so sorry! I meant to update this fic like four days ago, but I kept forgetting…. DX But I hope you guys can forgive me. Anyway, I'll let you get on with the fic, roflmao. Enjoy this final chapter!

* * *

_**Laid**_

YinGYang1

* * *

Chapter 4

"Me?" Sora inquired, his eyes widening just slightly. I knew he was trying to cover up his shock, but I noticed nonetheless.

"Yeah. You," I confirmed in a husky tone. To my surprise, the brunette chuckled and gave me a haughty look.

"Are you sure about that?" he said. "My specialties aren't exactly ones requested by new clients."

I fought the urge to give him a questioning look, as I knew it would have ruined the vibe ensuing between us. "Bring it on," I purred, moving my lips an inch closer to his.

He chuckled and pulled away from me. "Very well. One last question: are you top or bottom?" I fought my blush down at the bluntness of the query, but responded in a determined tone.

"Top. Definitely," I said. This seemed to please Sora to no end as his smirk grew to a size that rivaled that of the Cheshire Cat.

"Alright. Follow me," he said, taking my hand in his and leading me down a hallway. I could feel my redheaded best friend grinning triumphantly from behind me, but I kept my eyes trained on the brunette's ass, swaying not three feet away from me. I suddenly felt a swelling in my chest and could barely contain myself at the thought of what I was about to do.

I had felt hesitant to the idea of having a one-night-stand with someone I didn't know (for that's essentially what this was), but the second I laid eyes on Sora, I knew that something was different. It wasn't just some guy I was going to have sex with. This was someone I found incredibly attractive and just couldn't keep my eyes off of.

I had had crushes on more guys than I can count, but of course none of them ever felt the same. At the time, I would claim (in the privacy of my journal and nowhere else) that I loved them, but I had the nagging notion now that it was never love at all. Maybe what I felt for Sora was just lust. Or maybe it was something more. All I knew was that it was something _different_. And I liked it.

We entered a room at the end of the hall. It was too dim to see anything once Sora closed the door, but I caught a glimpse of a bed in the middle of the room. He flipped a switch and a number of fake candles sprung to life, illuminating the room just enough to see what we were doing. I felt his hand clasp my shoulder and he spun me around to face him.

The brunette pressed his lips against mine, and pulled me flush against him. I could sense how much he needed this, and I wondered how much business he had had lately. _There's no way he could be this needy if he's had sex recently._ I decided that I'd worry about that later as I pushed my tongue into his mouth.

I pulled off Sora's over-shirt, letting it fall to the floor, soon to be joined by my own. I brushed my fingertips against the skin of his ribcage and up to his nipple, earning a moan that sent blood rushing south. He reached up and pulled on my hair tie gently, letting my locks fall over my shoulders and back. He tangled his fingers in said locks, and turned his head a little to allow me to deepen the kiss.

My fingers twisted and pinched his left nipple gently, evoking another moan. I pulled the brunette – my brunette – towards the bed and pulled his undershirt off. I broke my lips away from his to make a trail of kisses down to his chest. I sucked and licked on his nub a little as I sat on the edge of the bed before switching to the other one.

Sora pulled my undershirt off and tossed it away, then pushed me back onto the bed. His eyes seemed to devour every curve and surface and dip of my torso before he bent down to bite softly on my neck. I gasped in surprise, but felt the effect it had on my groin. I knew I wouldn't last much longer if we continued at this pace.

As if reading my mind, my brunette lapped at the reddened spot on my neck before whispering into my ear, "Take me, Riku." His hips jerked and ground against mine, making it impossible to hold back a groan. I could feel it through our jeans that he wasn't just saying it. He wanted me. Bad.

I would later vaguely remember noticing that I had never been wanted like this before. And dammit, it felt _good_. I flipped our positions so that I was hovering over him. My digits worked deftly at our jeans and in moments, they joined our shirts on the floor. Our boxers soon followed.

"Damn, Sora," I heard myself say as I caught sight of our cocks. I was amazed both at how hard _he_ was and at how hard _I_ was. I had never felt this aroused before, and I was flattered to know that I had this effect on him. Sora clasped my hand and, smiling, began to suck on three of my fingers. Once satisfied, he released them and I knew exactly what to do.

He lifted his legs and reached down to spread his ass. I noticed his cheeks were flushed, seemingly from embarrassment, as I pushed two of my now slick fingers inside of him. "Ah!" he gasped, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. I marveled at how tight he felt, but chalked it up to my own inexperience. After all, I had never felt another guy's ass before. But fuck, did I ever enjoy it.

I thrusted my two digits in and out of my brunette, eventually adding the third, until I was convinced that he was ready. I pulled my fingers out and he attempted to regulate his uneven breath. "Sora," I said, pulling his face up so that he would look at me. "Are you ready?"

He slowed his breathing and gulped before nodding. "I am," he said, smiling. Smiling, not smirking or grinning. It was then that time seemed to halt and I realized what I never thought I would have in such a situation. This wasn't just lust. This wasn't going to be a one-time thing. I knew this, but I didn't say anything as I slid into him with surprising ease.

As I pumped myself in and out with increasing speed, Sora pulled me down and pressed his lips against mine once more. Everything else seemed to fade again, and it was just us. Before I let my eyes droop and close, I felt my cheeks flush and my gaze soften. There was something undeniably extraordinary about this experience that I never would have dreamed possible. Something I never expected.

Suddenly, I felt something in me tense and I knew what was about to happen. "Ah, Riku! Inside!" Sora moaned loudly, sensing that I was about to climax.

"S-Sora!"

I leaned down and nuzzled my face in the nook between his neck and shoulder as I rode out the most wonderful feeling of my life. "Ah, ah, ah, ah…" Sora cried out in those last few moments.

"Ah, Riku!" he groaned. I felt a hot, viscous liquid seep out of his cock and stream off the side of his stomach onto the bed. As we lay, catching our breath, I kissed my brunette, suddenly vividly aware that I didn't want this to end. I kissed him hungrily, knowing that it may be the last time.

As he moaned softly against my lips, I didn't feel myself become aroused again. Instead, I felt a sudden warmth swell up in my chest and knew that I couldn't let it end here. "Sora…." I whispered, pulling back from our kiss. When I opened my eyes, however, I was greeted with a startling sight. "Sora? What's wrong?" I asked, whipping away the tears streaming down his cheeks.

He shook his head and tried (but failed) to hold back more tears. "Riku…there's something I've gotta tell you," he said, not meeting my gaze. I was appalled; the naughty and smug Sora from before vanished and I didn't know what to make of this new side of him. I nodded dumbly, urging him to go on.

My brunette took a deep, shuddering breath and attempted to calm himself. "Let me start from the beginning." I nodded again and slid off of him and into a more comfortable position beside him. "I've always thought I was interested in women, but I knew deep down that I wasn't. All my life, I tried to hide my feelings, but when I moved away to go to college, they just came back, stronger than ever before. I'm living with my cousin, Roxas – you met him earlier – and when I told him about all of this, he suggested I sleep with a guy to make sure that that's what I wanted."

"He was already working here, so I got the job easily. I never thought it would turn out like this, though…." A new round of tears emerged and I wiped them away comfortingly. "When he told me about dating Axel, I was jealous. I wanted someone of my own to love and cherish, like he does Axel. As strange as it may sound." Sora chuckled, albeit wistfully, before continuing.

"Then Axel called on Thursday and told Roxas about you and what you wanted for your birthday. He said that you needed someone not just to fuck, but to love as well. I overheard most of that when they were talking on the phone late that night, and I thought, "I feel the same way." The next morning, Roxas asked me if I could start work today and told me that he had someone already lined up for me. I knew it had to be you, so I agreed."

"When you stumbled in tonight, I knew it was you. I don't know how I knew, but I did. Roxas told me to play hard-to-get, so I did. I just couldn't help but feel so relieved when you asked for me specifically. It's my first night on the job and I already want to quit…." Sora wiped away some fresh tears before they could reach his cheeks.

"Was I really that bad?" I asked, feeling a pang in my chest. Sora looked at me for the first time since he had started his monologue, and laughed.

"No, it was mind-boggling, Riku. You were absolutely amazing. I want to quit because I'm sure now. I'm sure that this is what I want." My eyes widened as I saw his eyes drift close and he kissed me again, this time tenderly…but I could still sense that need just beneath the surface. The same one from before.

"Sora," I began, pulling away just slightly, keeping our faces close. "You want me as more than just a body to screw, don't you?" I said, stunning myself with my own bluntness.

My brunette smiled genuinely and I could read heart-felt gratitude in his eyes. "Yeah."

My jaw almost dropped, and it would have, were I not overwhelmed with joy. I couldn't help but grin like the Cheshire Cat and pull him into another long and passionate kiss. "I was hoping it wouldn't end here," I told him, stroking the side of his face idly.

Sora's eyes shimmered as he gazed up at me. "Hn." He smiled and the tears in his eyes spilled down his cheeks. I moved to kiss them away, but he tilted his head so that our lips met instead. We chuckled and I knew in that instant that I was in love. But dammit, I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

I'd like to thank all my faithful readers and reviewers! Love you guys! :3

R & R (again) please! The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to write a sequel!! XD

~ YinGYang1


End file.
